As the pixel number and resolutions increase for the smart phone, more users vigorously use smart phones as a recording to document daily lives, including numerous selfie pictures or video clips. In addition, a retractable selfie auxiliary pole is often used for better result of selfie pictures. However, the known retractable selfie auxiliary pole is not designed to stand on the ground or other surfaces for distant photo-shooting.
To meet the demands for taking close-range selfie and long-range selfie pictures, a multi-functional selfie-tripod is developed. In a folded state, the selfie-tripod has a shape of a retractable pole for the user to hold in hand for close-range selfie. In an expanded state, the selfie-tripod with a plurality of legs extended outwards to form a tripod to stand alone for attaching a smart phone for long-range photo-shooting. However, as the bottom area covered by the extended legs of the selfie-tripod is often small, the stability of the selfie-tripod may be compromised when the smart phone is attached to the selfie-tripod in a vertical position. An enhanced structure for cradle head to improve stability is desirable.